


We Hope Your Rules and Wisdom Choke You

by shortybutlegit



Category: Blueycapsules, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crying, Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Take these kids away from him PLEASE, Vomiting, William sucks actual ass I hate him so much, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortybutlegit/pseuds/shortybutlegit
Summary: Even in sleep, the poor Afton kids can’t seem to catch a break, haunted by their father’s creations as they strike too close to home.(read Blueycapsules before you read this, or some of it probably won’t make sense)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	We Hope Your Rules and Wisdom Choke You

**Author's Note:**

> my JoJo work hasn’t been forgotten, i’m just experiencing FNaF brainrot at the moment, so i’ll be back :)

“You look just like your father.” She hums gently, stroking her son’s cheek.  
He flinches away at the contact. It’s painful and it’s new and he doesn’t like either of those things. But it’s also nice, it’s really nice. So he stays, fixed in place in front of his mother. “I’m sorry,” He blurts out before he can stop himself. “F-for looking like him.”  
She breathes out a laugh. “Why’re you’re apologising?” She asks him, and he laughs loudly, if a bit excessively.  
“D-do you know about-“ he starts, shaking a little and fumbling with the belt on his shorts. I’m not like him, I’m not, he tells himself.  
“No, but I loved him before I died and I still love him now. That’s if he’s still the same person.” She smiles. Something in her eyes isn’t really there, Michael notices. It’s like there’s something missing, like instead of them being full and whole and complete there’s a shadow that hides in there, flitting to and fro like some kind of bat in the night. 

The fact that he didn’t even really get to finish tells him all he needs to know. She does know, otherwise she wouldn’t have cut him off. She’s lying, but then again, when has lying ever been an issue in their family? 

“How can you love him now if you don’t even know him anymore?” Her daughter interrupts, crossing her arms and eliciting a chuckle from her mother.  
“Love isn’t that hard, baby.” She smiles again, standing up from where she was sat on the carpet and walking towards the piano sat in their living room. 

Rather than reminding her mother of why she was there in the first place, (thanks to that nickname, as a matter of fact) Elizabeth stands trembling and watching her sit down at the piano with a grace she hadn’t seen in a while. Who is that? Who’s Baby? She wonders, realising she doesn’t actually understand. It’s that same dark voice in her head again, the one she used to tell Susie to watch out for cars after getting Thumbtack, the one she used when... it’s scary to think about that other person, so she doesn’t. If it’s trying to tell her something, it’s probably important. So she tries to remember who Baby is for future reference.

When her brother also stands in his place, staring at her apprehensively, their mother turns around on the piano’s bench and huffs. “Are you gonna come and let me teach you or do you want to stand there all d-“ she starts.

She’s interrupted by a sudden outburst of tears from Elizabeth, sobbing into her hands and trying to dry her eyes frantically with the back of her hand. “It’s not fair! Nothing’s fair anymore! I can’t love anything or anyone because they all vanish- they’re all gone- I’ve got no one left!” She chokes out, her words weak and strained with her tears.  
“Hey! Hey, what’s all this about, hm?” Their mother calls out, coming back over and crouching next to Elizabeth, taking her hands and smiling up at her.  
“Susie... Tyler... you... Uncle Henry...” she bends her head down, as if she’s ashamed to cry, embarrassed at her own weakness. They aren’t dead! Susie’s back at her house, Uncle Henry’s at his... what? It’s that voice again!  
“Darling, it’s alright. We’ve all gotta go sometime. I guess my time was just sooner than yours, hm?” Her mother strokes her cheek like she did Michael’s and wipes away her tears with her thumb.  
“It’s just not fair.” Elizabeth shakes her head, wiping away her own tears now, having pushed her mother’s hand away.

She goes in to hug Elizabeth but is pushed away by the girl to both of their surprise. “It’s okay, Mummy.” She sighs, smiling weakly. She doesn’t like being touched anymore.

“Liz...” Michael starts, coming towards her until she jumps and points at him.  
“No!” She jumps, remembering. “Do you know what he did, Mummy? Did you see? Did you see it? Did you see how he- how he killed-“ She snaps, wriggling her mother’s arm to try and get her attention.  
Michael runs towards her, yelling “NO!” with a very broken voice.  
“I did.” Their mother replies, still smiling.

Their stomachs both drop. Is she smiling because she’s happy or because she’s proud of him, or because she’s forgotten to stop from before? She shouldn’t have forgotten to stop smiling. That isn’t right. But she looks so... pleased, they both think. They both stand watching her and seeing nothing change in her eyes again, those same, empty, blank eyes. They might as well be closed, Elizabeth thinks, it’s like she isn’t even seeing us.

Michael’s face falls and he instantly turns more pale. Elizabeth lets go of her arm and slowly clasps her hands together, stepping away from her. “And... and what did you think? About... it?” She stammers, ignoring her brother’s frightened expression and big eyes. Maybe he’s just panicking again?

The lack of any kind of emotion in the woman’s face is alone one of the most scary things the two siblings have seen in a while. The mother they miss dearly, absolutely nowhere to be found. What the hell was this? Not her, obviously. Some sort of shoddy replacement with a built-in Murderous-Intent-Encouragement- Programme. She just stares at them, unblinking. That horrible emptiness in her eyes would be less terrifying if they were just closed. They just seem to stare right through them and into the blank void behind the two, unmoving, unfeeling, unseeing and inhuman. 

“I’m proud of you, Mikey.”

Michael steps forward, snatching his sister away by her arm. “It’s not her, she’s fake, she isn’t real.” He mutters, barely even blinking in case she moves when his eyes close. He’s so fast nowadays. He knows what’s happening faster than he did before. It’s like some kind of fight or flight instinct has been awakened in him, during which he realises something isn’t right or real and flees. He never fights.

She feels like a monster, one of those Greek ones he learnt about in school one time. Medusa? Probably. Was she the one who turned you to stone if you looked at her for too long? Probably. Was she gonna turn him into stone when he looked at her for too long? Probably not. Would she strike if he blinked? Probably. That’s not Medusa... that’s the game you played back at school, when you’d face the wall and the kids would come up behind you and when you turned around they’d stop moving. Yeah, she’s like the kids, and you’re the Big Bad Wolf again. Don’t let down your guard, Mike, she’ll strike when you turn around.

“Get off me,” Elizabeth hisses, shaking her arm free. “She’s our mother, you dimwit.”  
Michael furrows his brows, remembering how her arm trembled a little in his grasp, she’s scared too, and pulling her back again. “No, she’s not.”  
“What are you trying to prove?! What are you even- look!” She squeaks, gesturing to the woman, now playing that tune on the piano again. “She’s our mother, Michael!”  
“Just because she can play piano doesn’t mean she-“ Michael starts.  
“She’s...” his sister trails off, losing her train of thought as she watches her ‘mother’s’ hands move on the keys. “Did... she always play like that?” She whispers, transfixed.  
“Robotic.” Michael mumbles, letting go of her arm and shaking his head.

Those fingers don’t really touch the keys at all, it’s like the piano’s playing out of her somehow and she’s just miming it. She’s one of them. 

“Oh, oh, no, no, I don’t like it-“ Elizabeth steps back, the movements suddenly all too familiar, the void-like space too empty, the piano too haunting. She wants to hide her face, close her eyes and wake up, she doesn’t feel like she belongs here anymore, she wants to go away-

“Fuck!” Michael exclaims, disgusting his sister at his language a little but not really caring. “This is what he meant!” He points at the now shadowy figure and she moves a little at the piano.  
“What are you on about? Just make it go away!” Elizabeth pleads, trembling as her brother puts together pieces of a puzzle she doesn’t understand.  
“He... he said they were like... like dream animatronics, right?” Michael begins to pace, mentally connecting dots as the phantom piano gets louder.  
“Michael! Stop it!” Her hands cling to the fabric of his jumper, her eyes transfixed on the woman playing the piano. If she listens close enough she can hear her sing too, but she’s too frightened to try and make out the words. She just doesn’t look nice anymore.  
“No, listen!” He pushes her face towards his to look at her eyes. “Right, do you remember before Tyler died, he kept having nightmares about weird animatronics?” 

At the piano, mother’s eyes flick upward, allowing her painted navy eyelids to fall down over them. She can’t see now, not that she could before, but that doesn’t matter. She knows where they are.

“Um, yes, I think so.” Elizabeth nods slowly and Michael smiles.  
“Right, so he said there were these scary dream animatronics that tried to scare him into... I don’t know, but they scared him, right, and that one over there seems to be kind of the same! D’you understand?” He seems genuinely satisfied with his theory and Elizabeth’s too polite to tell him she doesn’t have a clue what he’s on about.   
“Y-yeah, but can you get us out?” She asks, her eyes now locking onto the woman’s closed ones. “She can’t see us, I think that’s good.” She points out, exhaling while the figure slowly gets closer.

Michael’s silent for a minute. “Is she getting closer?” He asks.  
“That’s not funny.” Elizabeth frowns, noticing his smile, still there from his lightbulb moment before.  
“What? No, seriously. She’s getting closer.” It falls from his lips as they can now make out more clearly the metal shell of the woman. He realises he doesn’t actually know how to get them out. He doesn’t know where they are.  
“I don’t like it here anymore, she’s going to do something bad to us, I know she is.” Elizabeth whispers, conscious of how loud her voice is all of a sudden.  
“Just run,” Michael mutters. “Just run away.”

CRASH

The figure begins to decay in front of their very eyes, creaking and rusting and breaking and losing parts and falling apart and-

SQUELCH

“Oh my god... who is that?” His sister squeaks beside him, now clinging to his arm again and looking extremely pale.

Don’t look inside, don’t look inside, don’t lo-

Michael looks inside the shell of the fractured animatronic and feels sick to his stomach. What the fuck is that?!

“It’s got Mummy inside it, Mikey...” Elizabeth’s crying again; her tears hit Michael’s arm and soak into the fabric of his jumper.  
“It doesn’t,” he blurts out, plainly disregarding the scene in front of him. “It isn’t real.”  
“That’s her!” She shrieks, shaking his arm.

He steps back and covers his mouth- I’m going to be sick- as the body falls flat onto the floor below, blood seeping into the tiles and falling in between its cracks.

From the hair identical to his sister’s, the eyes identical to his brother’s and the face identical to his own, Michael knows that even in her almost-completely-decayed form, there isn’t a doubt about it: that’s his mother’s body.

Now two bodies lie in front of them; one of the animatronic and one of their mother’s. 

Elizabeth is still crying and he just can’t bring himself to move. He just feels sick. 

“How did it feel?”

He starts crying; sobbing out a gross, choking sound that isn’t quite right. It isn’t quite crying, but it isn’t quite gagging either. It’s a mixture of both. The acid in his stomach rising up through his stomach, his oesophagus, his throat, his mouth. He swallows it down as the smell of death crawls in through his nostrils, calling out to him like and old friend he’s yet to meet.

She smells it too. She knows the smell well enough by now. She smells it everywhere she goes these days. Her brother, her father, Susie, Thumbtack, Uncle Henry. She feels like some kind of sick sniffer dog, failing to protect her brother even as she smelt it on him first.

The body starts to rot as they stand there. 

Michael wants to pass out and Elizabeth wants to cry herself into her mother’s arms again. 

**If birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh, why can’t I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why, oh, why can’t I?**

It comes tinkling into the space from above, slowly pulling them away from the body, gently carrying them back to where they came from before.

SMASH

“I fucking hate that song-“ 

They wake up at the same time. Elizabeth’s pillow is wet with tears and Michael’s still pale. Maybe it was real? Maybe it actually happened?

“Get up. I need you two at the restaurant all day, I’ve got a meeting.” 

Elizabeth blinks, rubbing her face in the crook of her arm before nodding. “Okay, daddy.”

“I’ve got a special job for you.” 

Michael’s taken out of the room, still pale and feeling sick to his stomach. Nothing a bit his father helps. It’s his fucking fault, it’s his fault, he did it on purpose, he knew, he killed her-

“What’re you looking so pale for?” He snaps his fingers in front of Michael’s face as they walk around to the front of the house, facing the car. “I’m gonna be busy all day so I need you to take good care of everything. Make sure everything’s working and make sure no one fiddles with anything. Got it?”

Michael nods. He can’t even look at him. 

“Splendid,” he chirps, doing that thing when he slaps his hands together, the thing that really annoys Michael. “Seems like you had a scare last night.” He smirks as they walk back away from the car.

What the fuck? “I’m fine.”

“Mm, good boy,” He feels a cold hand grasp his shoulder and that bile he’s been suppressing the whole time nearly exits his mouth again but he keeps it down. “Knew you would be.”

Back in the house he sees his sister. They lock eyes and Michael shakes his head. She looks like he feels. Her smile’s fake, her eyes are red and her cheeks are still wet. 

As their father leaves the room, Michael clenches his jaw and hides his head in his hands. He won’t cry. He won’t. “You know he did it, don’t you?” He asks Elizabeth.

“No,” She wipes her cheeks again and smiles harder. “There’s no way he could’ve. He’s our father, Michael.”

She doesn’t see. Or maybe she does, and she’s just afraid. Oh, Liz. He’s not who you think he is. He’ll just do it again. He’ll come back. He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> a big thanks to @HopStepInstantDed for inspiring me to finish this bad boy; your works are impeccable dude :)


End file.
